Fox, Crow and a Vampire
by Concker5000
Summary: Trying to save the world from Kaguya's wrath, Naruto and Sasuke leave to another dimension where they find themselves unable to return. As they explore this new world they will find that perhaps being a shinobi is not everything, and that the first step to happiness is to acknowledge the monsters within themselves. Pairings Sasuke x Moka, Naruto x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Fox, Crow, and a Vampire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire, or any of their characters, they are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Akihisa Ikeda.**

**Chapter 1: Down the rabbit hole**

He landed safely on his feet, breathing heavily after avoiding an enormous explosion that would have taken his life, debris and gusts of wind flowing everywhere, Kakashi and Sakura appearing suddenly at his side unceremoniously thanks to Sasuke's teleportation.

A mixture of red and yellow eyes narrowed in the direction of the blast, observing with rage as a floating figure stood looking at them smugly.

Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Rabbit goddess, and the progenitor of chakra had her hand extended in front of her after showcasing the ridiculously strong power of the true owner of the six paths and the ten tailed beast. Suddenly a hand covered in lightning materialized inches away from her face ready to turn her head to nothing but ashes.

With her Byakugan and Rinnesharingan observing and predicting the movement, she simply moved backwards and countered slashing with a bone coming out of her palm and turning the silhouette of a young man into nothing.

"Fast" she said in mirth as she caught the instant transportation of the young Uchiha to his companions "but you won't be able to defeat me with that Indra, I thought I had made that clear" she said with shaking her head mocking their attempts at touching her.

Naruto felt the sudden presence at his side after Sasuke almost got blown away by the woman's Bone Ash Jutsu, they had been fighting her for over four hours now and they had yet to even land an attack successfully, he was completely terrified of the woman, she had already proved that they were but a joke to her the way they were fighting.

Not even a barrage of tailed beast bomb rasenshurikens had been able to go through her almighty push, her speed and precognition far exceeded theirs and her raw power was enough to make them change the battlefield location to avoid dying, even their strongest combo attack which was a continuous barrage of super tailed beast bombs and a dance of lightning from the heavens in the form of dragons had only made her move from her position, they were running out of options and he was already feeling exhausted from using so much chakra.

The wind blew slowly ready for the next storm coming, as he turned to look at the others; Sakura was gripping her arm as she tried to keep herself conscious, blood dripping from her mouth and forehead, she didn't have enough chakra to stay in a place like this.

Kakashi was no better struggling to keep himself awake, they had to use almost all their chakra trying to not get themselves killed, even with him and Sasuke taking most of the damage from the goddess.

Finally Sasuke was observing the enemy from a position close to theirs, his left eye's tomoe dancing menacingly looking for a way to hurt their foe, his shirt had been completely obliterated leaving only his muscled upper body, even his seals on his wrists had been disintegrated.

He took a look at himself too, noticing that his jacket had been destroyed as well, he groaned internally because he really liked that jacket, but this was not the time to be thinking about that so he turned once more to the others, mostly to Sasuke "So what do we do now, we can't keep attacking like this it's not working" he said regaining his breath and preparing for the next assault.

Kakashi and Sakura looked at him then at the ground trying to come up with something that could save them.

"You're right, it's not working" said the gruff voice of the Uchiha "we can't keep fighting if we have to protect them every time that witch attacks us" he continued turning once more to the woman who was eying them expectantly.

"I'm not going to let them die Sasuke, If I have to push myself to the brink of death just to keep them safe I'll do it" he snarled at his friend, irritated about his methods of doing things.

The pink haired Kunoichi and the Jonin captain clenched their fists tightly for not being able to help more and instead burdening their teammates; since this whole fight started they had been nothing short of an obstacle to defeat such a powerful being.

Naruto kept looking at the Uchiha who had his eyes closed in thought; he clapped his hands and met with the tailed beasts inside him.

"Guys I'm going to need another boost, I'm running dry and it seems we are in the losing side, I think our best bet is give her more than she can chew, if it works we might be able to seal her" he said taking more natural energy into his body

"Be careful kid, the pressure of her chakra is suffocating" Said Kurama putting his hands in a seal along with the other beasts

Naruto nodded determined "Ah"

His body quickly started glowing in bright yellow chakra, his cloak once more going down to his feet and the seal in his abdomen became more noticeable, the powerful energy surrounding him quickly grew enough to shake the area around them. Kakashi and Sakura looked at him in awe, astonished that he still had so much chakra, while sasuke observed him with a blank face.

They all turned when the Uchiha stood up as well looking at the blond jinchuriki defiantly before turning to the other two.

Naruto kept his gaze in sasuke, confused of what he was going to do, his eyes narrowed when he observed his right eye change into mangekyou "what are you doing sasuke?" taking a step towards him

"Getting rid of our problem" he said without looking at him; suddenly the space in which Sakura and kakashi stood a started bending into a spiral that sucked them immediately leaving no trace they were there to begin with.

Suddenly he was pressed against the wall, his shoulders gripped by the blond who was looking at him furiously "what did you do to them, where the hell did you send them bastard?" he asked angrily and somewhat nervously knowing full well, the lengths the Uchiha was capable of going

The young raven quickly swatted away his hands and turned to look at the floating demon who had been observing in amusement. "They are in the elemental nations, back to where Kaguya first appeared" he took a deep breath covered his right eye with his hand.

He had finally grasped the power of Kamui; as he had been fighting with Kaguya he had realized they were not going to win with Kakashi and Sakura here, so he continued experimenting trying to recreate obito's ability, it seemed he was finally able to do that, but that was not nearly enough to defeat an enemy such as her, with a short glance to his only friend he closed both eyes and started drawing the power residing deep inside of him.

Earth started shaking and the wind started blowing frenetically, as a purple aura surrounded his body.

At his side Naruto observed relieved as his partner continued to power up, soon he too started to prepare for the fight and the floor cracked leaving an immense crater from their combined energy "are you ready bastard?" he said grinning slightly at the strange feeling of familiarity he was experiencing.

Purple eyes with ripple pattern and six tomoe dancing around them opened slowly, locating immediately the flying figure "Let's get this over with" he said clasping his hands in front of him.

A second later Naruto was gone in blinding speed as the Uchiha chanted his next technique "Wood style: Wood Dragon"

A massive reptile made of wood rose from the depths of the earth moving at enormous speeds surrounding the goddess who made no effort to move. As it closed in on her two more dragons came behind her ready to strike.

The princess simply disintegrated the artificial beasts with her air palms; quickly dodging to the right, she avoided being hit by the blonde's staff made of his truth seeking balls, in a second she was surrounded by hundreds of clones carrying similar staffs, she however saw absolutely no threat in that, blows came from all directions as she parried and slashed through the clones like butter, losing interest rapidly she extended a hand and blew all the clones eliminating them instantly.

Suddenly roots attached to her feet, arms and body dragging her rapidly to the ground. A frown marred her face in indignation, how dare that brat lay a finger on her, her gaze immediately turned to the purple eyed boy, he had changed locations and was looking at her blankly.

An enormous amount of energy above her took her attention and she was mildly surprised to find hundreds and hundreds of clones with giant tailed beast bomb rasen shurikens ready to blow up the whole planet along with her.

She again shook her head in disappointment, it seemed this kids didn't learn, she was getting bored of toying with them and would probably kill them soon, she quickly obliterated the roots holding her down and prepared to extinguish their lives once and for all.

A building size fire ball was immediately sent towards her, and she smirked in amusement, as if that would change anything.

The orbs of chakra were sent flying at incredible speeds in her direction and she closed her eyes waiting.

In an instant nine other fireballs coming from all directions closed in on her, she was slightly confused but, brushed it off as their tactical mediocrity.

Once more she sent everything around her away with her power of six paths, the fireballs and the rasenshurikens were no exceptions

Not a second later a blade slashed through her cheek, her eyes narrowing in hatred, she had barely been able to dodge that attack, purple eyes stared at her emotionlessly, it was exactly the same feeling she had when she had fought with Hamura, not losing time she slashed with the All-killing ash bones only to widen her eyes when he parried with a black blade.

They were suddenly clashing blades at ridiculous speeds, neither one being able to gain any ground.

The rabbit goddess was extremely surprised that the heir of the rinnegan was able to fight on par with her; she however didn't have time to ponder on that for another presence appeared behind her ready to take her down, and she immediately slipped through a portal and took some distance from them.

The duo was staring at her contemplating on their next moves; it was going to take all their power to win.

Naruto quickly made another army of clones and surrounded the mother of chakra, this was going to be their last attack he knew, he didn't have enough chakra to keep going, and sasuke was on the same boat as well, their last try was going to be this one.

The Uchiha took a deep breath, and nodded to the blond at his side.

The clones then started to spit every last drop of chakra they had in the most powerful jutsus in the tailed beast arsenal, lava, sand, water, blue fire, ink, acid, and pure raw energy, followed by a shower of missiles sent from the raven.

An enormous explosion took place leaving the place they were fighting in nothing but rubble, kaguya withdrew the shield made of all elements she had used to protect herself with, and leaped back dodging a sword slash, her other cheek was cut this time and she started sending monstrous chakra waves in his direction trying to annihilate him .

The uchiha however, appeared and reappeared with unbelievable speed, their forms soon seemed to disappear and in their place, shockwaves of their battle covered the entire battlefield signaling the places where their clash was happening

A hand suddenly touched her back and her eyes widened petrified, she hadn't been able to sense him, she turned to look back on reflex and caught the eyes of a grinning Naruto, another palm touched her chest and her eyes locked with purple ones, six tomoe in each eye dancing hypnotically, her eyes widened further in realization, the Uchiha had put her in a genjutsu so that she wouldn't be able to sense the Uzumaki behind her "how?" she breathed as the yin-yang powers concentrated ready to unleash their sealing jutsu

"with your eyes, it's nearly impossible to put you in a genjutsu, I immediately knew that, neither taijutsu, nor ninjutsu were going to work, you outclass us completely in those areas, however, the fact that your first doujutsu was the byakugan, gave me a hint about how you might be more proficient using the all-seeing eyes after all we were only fighting with ninjutsu and taijutsu, with that thought in mind I speculated that perhaps I could put you in a genjutsu, shortest it might be, would be enough to get you. Even so I had to use a genjutsu as subtle as Koto Amatsukami, it used an enormous amount of chakra, so I needed all the distraction I could get" explained the young raven not removing his eyes from her

"You were so preoccupied with my tailed beast bombs that you didn't notice Sasuke's fireballs were only an illusion" said the blond chuckling glad that their plan had succeeded.

"I see" she said closing her eyes

Naruto and Sasuke were both ready to activate chibaku tensei when suddenly Kaguya was being covered by a completely black energy.

Their eyes widened in recognition of the energy, it was the same mixture of all the elements but this time it was about to explode.

The purple eyed boy turned quickly to his companion "Naruto take the beasts from her now, I'll help you with my rinnegan" he shouted receiving a nod from the blond

The Uzumaki quickly found the energies pertaining to his tenants and extracted with all his strength along with the beasts residing inside of him.

The world suddenly started shaking, as storms and tornados took form around them.

Gusts of wind pushed against them with enormous intensity, their hair swaying wildly.

Soon the complete tailed beasts rested inside the reincarnation of Ashura; however that didn't stop the black energy about to detonate.

The raven used all the power of his rinnegan to absorb everything else including the black energy, before falling to the ground leaving an enormous crater.

Naruto was at his side in an instant

"Get away loser, I can't contain it for much longer" Sasuke said breathing heavily

Naruto looked at him determinedly before approaching him once more "No way in hell am I gonna let you die here, you hear me?"

The raven felt the energy about to detonate and used the rest of his power to activate kamui and take him to another dimension

As Naruto's hand made contact with the ravens shoulder they disappeared, ready to face their deaths.

_**SHINOBIVAMPIRESHINOBIVAMPIRESHINOBIVAMPIRESHINOBIVAMPIRESHINOB**_

He awoke to the sound of trees rustling, his body hurting all over and a strange feeling of chakra depletion; he pushed his body forward to sitting position, and looked at his surroundings, the scene was what he would call weird, the trees were old and had no leaves, and strange crosses made of stone covered the entire field.

He moved to stand but the pain quickly caught to him, he gripped his lower abdomen and stood up, he didn't recognize the place at all, and had no idea what he was doing there.

He gripped his head in pain when the memories came back violently; the last thing he remembered was an explosion, and then nothing, he needed to figure out where he was and what had happened to Sasuke.

He was suddenly feeling worried, had he made it out alive or perhaps, he pushed those thoughts aside and readied himself to look for him, but something else stood out to him, he couldn't feel Kurama's presence nor the other tailed beasts either for that matter.

He jumped to the top of a tree and entered the meditating position, as he went deep inside his mind.

He was once again in what looked to be a sewer though there were no hallways or rooms like before; this time it was only the floor covered by a shallow level of water, he was confused as to why couldn't he see Kurama's cage, a bad feeling crept up his stomach and he took a step forward.

After walking for some time he arrived at what looked to be a wall made of glass, he tiled his head in curiosity, why was it here now, he had never seen it before, he tried touching it but nothing happened.

Just then a giant paw slammed against the wall making Naruto Jump backwards startled.

After calming himself down he narrowed his eyes at the paw and noticed the familiar Orange fur "Kurama? What the hell are you doing stupid fox, are you trying to kill me?" he said approaching the wall once more.

"Kit, someone put another seal on you, I can't get out of here and the others are unconscious" Said the giant fox, slamming a claw against the barrier.

Naruto looked skeptical but nonetheless tried to share a link of chakra with Kurama once more, only to find out that he couldn't, he couldn't even feel Kurama's chakra, he fell to his knees realizing that this was probably the feeling of losing so much of his chakra, he gauged his reserves quietly and realized he had about fifty times less chakra than before "How did this happen?" He asked no one in particular.

His best bet was to find Sasuke and find a solution together, if they were alive they could probably still go him, right?

"I'm getting you out there Kurama, Just wait for me" he said standing determinedly, before walking in the other direction. Kurama simply observed the young ninja with something akin to gratefulness and pride though he would never admit it of course.

Getting back to the real world he was about to enter Sage mode when a voice called out to him, he turned to looked down and saw a man in a strange suit, all black, and with a tie, not to mention sunglasses, Naruto made a face before leaping down the tree to see what he wanted.

"Your name if I may ask" said the man standing rigidly in front of him; he looked like one of those bodyguards he used to encounter in his travels with the pervy sage.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he said without hesitation, he wanted to know where Sasuke was, but maybe he could get something out of this guy, information about this place even.

"Follow me, please" the man replied signaling with his hand for him to follow, and started walking ahead.

Feeling a blade he had in his trousers ready just in case he followed the man, ready to get some answers.

_**SHINOBIVAMPIRESHINOBIVAMPIRESHINOBIVAMPIRESHINOBIVAMPIRESHINOB**_

Obsidian eyes opened to the shadows created by trees intertwined in the highest above, yellow light slipping through the cracks and gaps between them.

He tried to move and regretted it immediately after an excruciating pain invaded his body, it hurt even more than the time he had used susanoo at the kage summit.

Ignoring the pain he took a seat and breathed slowly, his eyes roaming the entirety of his surroundings, what the hell had happened, why was he here?, and what was here anyway?.

His eyes closed and the memories came rushing back full force, right, he had exploded, so why was he not dead and what had happened to Naruto, so many questions and he his body hurt more than he cared to admit.

He stood slowly, and stretched his aching muscles, he walked quietly down the unusual path, his senses hadn't come back yet completely, however he was still able to feel a few chakra signatures, a noise alerted him of an object moving towards him, but he wasn't able to dodge as a monster with wheels ran over him, sending him to the ground as well as the pilot of that metallic monster.

He groaned in pain trying to stand back up, when his hand made contact with something soft, flesh he thought.

A feminine moan startled him and he stared at the person who had collided with him, great another woman, and pink hair? He thought raising an eyebrow, how many Sakuras could he ever encounter in his lifetime, he closed his eyes and quickly removed his hand when he noticed it had lingered in her thigh.

She was rather attractive, probably the same age as him, but the way she was dressing seemed unusual to him, green blazer and dark yellow skirt, he wondered what kind of place was this.

"I'm so sorry, I was feeling so dizzy" she said with an apologetic expression

"Yeah, whatever" He said getting ready to stand back up again

"Oh wait, you are bleeding!" she said alarmingly, as she stared at the corner of his mouth

He was indeed leaking blood from his previous fight, he took notice of the absence of his clothes and the fact that his sandals had been blasted away as well, he was sure then he couldn't have worse luck.

His eyes then returned to the front and widened when he noticed the proximity of the girl, she had a handkerchief in her hand which he deduced was to wipe the blood away, but the blush un her face was making him a little uncomfortable,

"I can't" she said getting closer to him "that smell"

His eyes narrowed in confusion what was this girl talking about, he wasn't able to smell anything besides her which he admitted was better than the kunoichi at the academy in Konoha

She suddenly seized his face with her hands and he flinched in pain "I'm sorry, I can't help myself, because I'm a vampire" she said before sinking her teeth in his neck.

He tried processing what she had just said, but he gripped her shoulders and narrowed his eyes at her before saying "what do you think you are doing?"

She quickly pulled away her cheeks flaming pink "I'm so sorry, it wasn't my intention really!"

He glanced at the spot where she had bitten only to find an almost nonexistent wound, strange, did she say vampire?

"Are you going to Yokai too?" she asked now noticing his lack of clothes, as a blush crept its way to her cheeks, she looked away embarrassed, she had never seen a chest so toned in her life.

He paid her little mind but played along, he needed answers and this girl might be able to give them to him "Yeah" he said standing up

"Really?" she said her smile brightening , at his nod she started playing with her fingers reminding him of the hyuuga who had a crush on his best friend "then I have to ask, what do…what do you think of vampires?" she asked nervously.

He stared at her for a moment pondering her question, he had read long ago about these entities that possessed superhuman abilities, creatures of the dark, and fed off human blood, was she serious those things were pretty unreal from where he came from, but then again his best friend housed a demon fox with powers others would consider unreal, he himself was considered a monster by many, so why not perhaps he might be able to learn something "they're fine by me, it might prove useful to learn more about them", he said returning his gaze to his surroundings

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by the pink haired girl "Really then maybe, we could be friends?" She asked excitedly

He stared at her dumbfounded, it was the first time a girl had asked him to be his friend, never had he heard such words in his life, his shock was so great he gave a simple "sure why not" before she got off him and smiled at him like before, he looked away thinking that perhaps this place wasn't so bad.

"Oh my name is Moka Akashiya by the way" she said standing and extending her hand towards him.

He stood up despite the pain running through him and shook hands with her "Sasuke Uchiha" he said, observing how soft her hand was, if she was a vampire she certainly didn't look like one.

She observed him embarrassed, before he let her hand go, looking at her wrist she realized that she was late for orientation "Ah I'm sorry I got to go, I have a meeting with the headmaster but I'll see you later okay?" she said with hopeful eyes.

He nodded at her, before she ran out of the forest; anyway he needed to get to work too.

A man suddenly appeared in his field of vision and approached him slowly.

He felt no ill intent so he waited until they were face to face.

"What's your name, if I may ask?" he said hands behind his back, he looked exactly like the bodyguards that used to work for Gato, though a lot more respectable he would say

"Uchiha Sasuke" he said drily, expecting to be asked to leave the premises or something of the sort, he was however surprised when, the man instructed to follow, he didn't know where he was, and he needed to find Naruto, maybe he could get some answers from him, he thought following behind the man.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox, Crow and a Vampire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire, or any of its characters, they are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Akihisa Ikeda.**

**Chapter 2: Feathers and tails**

Ramen; that was honestly all he could think about right now.

Cerulean eyes watched in irritation as a man in white hood read calmly through the pages of a large book, sitting comfortably on a chair that allowed him to slide and retrieve documents and notebooks out of his reach in the fairly large desk.

He had been there for about ten minutes after being brought by the man with sunglasses, who was now standing behind the rather irksome figure who kept reading as if he wasn't even there.

Apparently they were waiting for another guest who was going to be taking part in the conversation the white robed figure wanted to have with him.

So he kept seated in what he would consider to be a very comfy piece of furniture.

He turned his gaze with nothing better to do, noticing the strange way in which the office was organized.

Library stands filled with books surrounded the room, showing how much dedication the covered man had with his studies.

Files and vials containing colored liquids were lying around everywhere, giving him more of an idea of what kind of man this person was.

And yet he couldn't help but go back to his favorite thing in the world, ramen.

His body was completely destroyed, bruising all over and making it difficult to move too quickly, his muscled arms and broad back were covered with black spots courtesy of a certain rabbit goddess.

But worst of all, he felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks, it was slowly but surely killing him, and his stomach had growled probably around twenty three times already.

Of course the figure in front of him was completely unperturbed, and he was wishing for the god damn bastard who was to be present to be here already god dammit.

As if hearing his words and the heavens granting his wish, the door to the room opened widely.

A black, tall man with the same formal attire that had brought him here was standing in the threshold, walking slowly to the other side behind the white robed man.

At the entrance another figure intruded inside closing the door without giving it much thought.

Obsidian eyes went through the four figures in the room, midnight blue hair swaying as the man kept walking.

Naruto stared at the half-naked figure of Sasuke Uchiha, his muscled arms sporting the same black bruises as his, a trace of dry blood going down the end of his lip.

His chest rising and falling with difficulty, the blond jinchiuriki was able to notice the state of the last Uchiha.

The raven haired boy nodded at him before getting closer and sitting on a chair parallel to the one he was sitting in.

"So you finally arrive Mr." he paused as the Black man from before whispered something in his ear "Sasuke Uchiha" he continued smirking and closing the book he had been reading until now.

The blue eyed boy grumbled silently at the fact that he had to wait for a while, and his more childish side made him feel competitive to the boy sitting beside him.

"Yeah, what do you want" asked the raven bluntly, looking blankly at the man addrasing him.

"My, my, what an attitude" he said his smile widening further, he then turned to the blond beside him "My apologies Mr. Uzumaki, It was not my intention to make you wait this long, as for your appetite, please just tell me what it is you want to eat, in fact Shiki, Jin, please bring Mr. Uzumaki whatever it is he pleases, we might be here for a little while" he continued without dropping his smile, and then turned back to the other boy "Mr. Uchiha you too, feel free to ask for anything" he finished with his hands intertwined in front of him.

"Really?" exclaimed ecstatic the whiskered blond, his blue eyes suddenly gaining a unique gleam that somewhat surprised the man in the white robes "then I want ten bowls of miso ramen, seven of pork ramen, and ten of chicken, also nine of beef ramen, and finally five bowls of shrimp ramen" he said drooling slightly at the mental image of his order.

The men in black looked at him oddly before turning to the other boy expectantly

"Bring as many rice balls as you can and a large portion of beef and tomatoes" he said trying to hide his own appetite yet failing miserably.

Without further ado the men in sunglasses left the room to the task at hand.

"Now while we wait for them to get back, how about you tell me what brings you to Youkai Academy?" he asked not letting go of his smirk. The blond boy grinned widely whereas the dark haired kid looked without a care in the world.

Their reactions were far from what he expected, normally any student, or anyone for that matter in their position would have fidgeted nervously, or at least shown some kind of acknowledgement that they were discovered, but it was like they could care less whatever he had to say. Another smile made way to his face as the blond boy moved closer to him and started narrating the tale of how they got lost in the forest of Youkai Academy.

Unknowingly to him, obsidian orbs seemingly spaced out observed everything with incredible detail and accuracy, analyzing their situation and predicting the next possible outcomes of every move they might make in the future. His gaze unnoticeably turned to the talkative blond, his talent at talking his way in and out of everything was second to none, and as a shinobi that was his strongest weapon.

As Sasuke continued to observe Naruto lying through his teeth he couldn't help but smirk internally; that cunning fox never ceased to amaze him.

"…and that's how we ended up being separated" reclining his back as if to emphasize the end of his story "but now that we've made sure we're alright we can go back" he finished wiping some dry blood on his forearm.

The figure in white then started chuckling darkly, as if trying to intimidate them.

Their reactions unchanging

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave just like that" he continued once more putting his intertwined hands before him "you see this academy, is a school for monsters" his smile getting bigger if that was possible.

Naruto felt like he was about to choke, however he contained himself and remembered they were actually on a mission, they were trained ninja, and even if he was not very good in stealth of infiltration, he knew the basic rules of being a shinobi. Quickly recomposing himself he let his smile adorn his face without flinching.

"This academy is protected by a barrier that separates the human world from the monster world, as of right now humans and monsters are not capable of coexisting, and so the barrier has been put to protect both species, any humans who trespass the barrier are to be exterminated as soon as possible" he finished smiling at them

He observed the individuals in front of him calmly, as if waiting for them to do something.

Finally the raven haired male stood up, his face showing no emotion whatsoever; if he was being honest the figure in white was very impressed, he was completely unreadable and for some reason it made him feel uneasy.

Sasuke gazed at the man studying him, he clearly wasn't about to kill them, that much he knew, if he was he probably would have tried by now, he also didn't know if they were humans, which was definitely an advantage to them, for what he could conclude he was only checking up their sudden appearance, he probably had a way of monitoring the area around the school.

"If we show you our monster form, will you let us leave then?" he asked with the same almost bored tone.

Naruto glanced at him from the corner of his eye _"what the hell is he planning? Monster form?" _

"Of course, that is if you truly are monsters" he said expecting a different reaction this time; instead the attractive dark haired male nodded and turned to his companion.

"You go first, show him what's inside the cage" he said moving to stand against a wall with his arms closed.

The blue-eyed boy immediately understood the message and stood up, moving the furniture to the side, trying to avoid breaking anything.

He joined his hands together in a sign the white robed figure wasn't able to understand, and suddenly his spiritual energy spiked.

"_Transformation Jutsu" _He chanted in his head, a puff of smoke covering his entire form.

What came out of the smoke screen was something that almost made him flinch.

An orange fox with nine tails growling dangerously stood in the middle of the room.

The temperature increasing as the energy became denser; enough to push back objects close to it.

Soon sheets and other objects around the room started moving frenetically, the demonic energy of the fox enough to start shredding or breaking random objects around the room.

Suddenly the figure in white started chuckling loudly, clapping his hands in approval _"how interesting" _he couldn't hide his own elation at the discovery he had just made, a Yoko (_Demon Fox_) but not just any Yoko, the **Kyuubi no Yoko** (_the Nine Tailed Demon Fox_) he quickly put a hand up signaling for him to return to normal.

With another poof of smoke, the Fox was gone and the blonde boy was once again standing in front of him.

"What a marvelous presentation, It's an honor to have the Kyuubi here at Youkai" he said rather excited.

The blond started scratching the back of his head and turned to look at his companion, the boy nodded to him and they exchanged sides.

Now standing in the center of the room was the quiet boy with black gaze.

The robed man observed attentively, for he was sure he wouldn't be disappointed.

The boy lifted his left hand's index and middle finger in a strange and sign and then there was another puff of smoke.

In an instant the temperature dropped enormously, almost to the point it was freezing cold, a gust of wind blew the smoke away and the man behind the desk was faced with a winged man.

Black feathers raining down the room everywhere, black wings connected to the back of the raven hared boy, his hands no longer human became sharp claws, and his hair previously spiked up hair grew long enough to reach his mid back.

The hooded man smirked widely, and his eyes hidden by the veil of darkness widened excitedly, _"an angel of death" _he almost couldn't hold the laughter trying to come out of his throat _"A Tengu" _(_Demon Crow_) "Well, well, I certainly did not expect that"

With another puff of smoke the temperature rose once more and the intense pressure disappeared.

The two boys were now standing near him awaiting judgment; one with the hands on his pockets the other with his arms behind his head.

"Very well, you may leave, though I would like to make you to a proposition" said the man offering for them to take a seat once more.

They reluctantly did it out of having no rush.

"First things first, I'm the Headmaster of this academy, I apologize for not introducing myself sooner but now that we have dealt with that onto my proposition" he said becoming suddenly very serious.

"How would you boys like to attend Youkai Academy" he said tilting his head in curiosity.

The young teenagers thought hard about the question, Naruto first and foremost being that he was still alive wanted to return to his world, and meet everyone again now that they had already freed them from Infinite Tsukuyomi, but he had no idea how to go back, and then there was the issue of the strange new seal that kept him from linking his chakra with Kurama's or the other tailed beasts

Sasuke was however more anxious to return, he still had the final phase of his plan so that itachi's dream could live on, he couldn't afford wasting precious time. Nevertheless he was extremely injured, for some reason his near-instant high speed regeneration wasn't working on his body, he felt like he had been completely stripped off his chakra, and to top it all off, he was sure he'd drop unconscious very soon.

"If you stay, you will be able to learn to control your demonic powers, as well as learn to coexist with humans, and you will have your own room and will meet many people like you" he finished with a more empathetic smile.

Those last words though were able to affect Naruto; it was true he had always been called a monster, even though he knew he was not. All his life he had been an outcast until Iruka sensei became his pillar for support, and then later of course Sasuke.

But to be with other outcasts like himself; what would it be like, he was not sure of what could actually happen, maybe things would even go the same as before,

"Why do you want us to enroll in this academy?" the young raven asked with his elbow in the armrest and his cheek pressed against his closed fist, bored gaze studying the figure before him.

Cerulean eyes immediately landed on the boy beside him, was Sasuke seriously considering the man's offer?

"Monsters like you are definitely not common, this could be a learning experience for all of us" Said the headmaster, forming once more that annoying smirk.

"Hmph, very well" said the dark eyed boy surprising the other two "What about you?" he continued turning to the Uzumaki.

Naruto knew that the Uchiha had not given up on returning home, but he was still curious about what was going inside his head, in any case they would probably talk strategy after leaving the office of the Headmaster.

Turning to the hooded man he flashed one of his foxy grins and nodded "Fine, Count me in".

The smile in the man's face grew and for the first time stood up from the desk "splendid, now your food has arrived, Shiki, Jin, you can enter now" he said, the door opening to reveal the two men from before with carts filled with the specific indications of the two teenagers. "Please, help yourselves" getting back to his desk.

Without giving it much thought the two boys approached the carts and took out some food before sitting down on the empty floor, and as if they hadn't eaten in their entire life, they took the food and started eating like starved animals.

Naruto kept gulping down his ramen, bowl for bowl, at ridiculous speeds, as if his stomach didn't have a bottom.

Sasuke munched the rice balls frenetically mixing it up with pieces of beef and tomatoes.

All in all it made the other three men in the room observe incredulously, the image greatly contrasting with the previous mood of the teenage boys.

After finishing up his last bowls, Naruto sighed contently and rubbed his stomach, it had been a while since he had tasted such good food.

Swallowing the last of his rice balls, the young Uchiha's eyebrows stared twitching in annoyance, it seemed that the more time he spent with the blond the more relaxed he became, and it was extremely irritating the fact that he could not control his hunger like before, even if the conditions were different this time around.

"Did you enjoy your food?" asked the headmaster standing up once more, Shiki and Jin immediately going for the empty plates.

"Yeah, it was delicious thank you gramps" said the Uzumaki standing up and stretching his still aching muscles.

The boy at his side doing the same "Yeah, it was…good" he said going back to his relaxed façade.

"Good, now since you will be studying in this school I'd like to give you the keys to your rooms" he said taking out two keys from his pocket, and handing them to the kids standing before him. "The number of your rooms is marked in the key, so just follow the other students to the dorm, you'll find your way around" he said amiably.

"You clearly don't know Naruto, that guy could get lost in his own house" Said the raven pointing to the boy beside him.

A vein throbbed on the blond boy's forehead before he turned to the last Uchiha "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, BASTARD?" He yelled making a pose in indignation.

The dark haired boy just smirked in return before tilting his head to the side "are you going to tell me it's not true?"

"And what about you, you have been lost since you were thirteen, what did nobody tell you to not follow strangers who offer you candy, you big baby?" Said the blue eyed shinobi, pointing an accusing finger to the half-naked man.

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, he faced the blond with narrowed eyes "Shut it loser, at least I gained something from that experience, you on the other hand only became a better peeping tom" he said crossing his bruised arms over his chest.

The headmaster observed the teenagers completely dumbfounded; a minute ago they were the epitome of maturity, now they looked like little children, and then he remembered that they were actually just kids, he smiled a sincere smile before taking a step towards them.

"Calm down kids, it doesn't really matter, if you have trouble finding your way to your rooms, you can always ask the teachers for help" he said moving around them to the door of a closet.

Opening it and taking something from inside, he turned around and handed them a complete set of clothes.

"These are your uniforms, you are required to have them on throughout the school day, in your rooms there are spare clothes given that you have none to actually wear" he moved to stand beside the door.

"Shiki will accompany you to the infirmary to check up on your wounds, and after that lead you right to your classroom" he said smiling once more "I hope you enjoy your stay here in Youkai, it was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Uchiha" he finished signaling them to the door.

Naruto observed the Uniform given to him, with a somewhat disgusted face, as if the fact that it wasn't orange made him completely unable to wear it.

The Raven observed his Uniform with a face similar to his companion's, though he brushed it aside and took a small blank paper from the headmaster's desk.

Shiki, a man around their stature with long brown hair and sunglasses, stood patiently outside the door, ready to move onto his task.

"Yeah, thanks again gramps" said the blond holding his uniform over his shoulder and proceed to walk to the door "I hope we see you around later" he said with a big grin, that somewhat surprised the hooded man, who in return only smiled pleasantly.

The Uchiha followed his companion without any rush, his gaze bored as when he first entered the room "I'm expecting for this to be entertaining you know?" he said leaving the room, and somewhat confusing the man in white, before realization downed on him and an amusing smirk plastered itself on his face.

He couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next.

"What do you think sensei?" asked the serious black man standing near him

"Oh, I think we hit jackpot with those boys Jin" he said before he started chuckling excitedly, yes those kids were something else.

He took a seat once more in his large desk, before returning to his book.

_**SHINOBIVAMPIRESHINOBIVAMPIRESHINOBIVAMPIRESHINOBIVAMPIRESHINOB**_

Naruto saw his best friend come out of the room and Shiki immediately told them to follow him. The blond carrier of the nine tails stood petrified when the Uchiha started walking ahead of him, and he noticed something that made his hands start shaking.

The Uchiha sensing his companion's sudden stop turned to look questioningly at him, with a raised eyebrow he waited for the Uzumaki to break out of his trance.

Quickly regaining his senses Naruto kept looking at the thing that made him stop in his tracks; there had to be an explanation, could it be it was somewhat connected to the seal that prevented him from making a connection with Kurama's Chakra?

He took a look at his stomach and his eyes widened once more. The eight tetragram seal he had had for most of his life had somehow transformed, and it was now a Ten tetragram seal. At first glance it didn't seem really different, but he who had studied the seal when training with Kurama, knew that those two new markings changed the configuration and functionality of the whole system completely.

The raven observed him confused, and Shiki wondered what had made the boys stop.

Naruto recomposed himself and decided that It was best if he discussed it with his friend, he knew Sasuke had learn a great variety of sealing jutsu, but something about his Ten tetragram seal made him feel uneasy.

Quickly catching up with the Uchiha, they started walking at a steady pace behind the brown haired man.

Sasuke waited patiently for his partner to come out with whatever it was that made him stop.

"In your back, the markings of the six paths are engraved in black" Naruto said a little louder than a whisper.

Widened eyes, the raven imitated the blond stopping dead in his tracks.

Those marks _"No way, there's just no way that's true, those are the markings of the Senjutsu of six paths and the ten tails jinchuriki"_ he raised his hand and tried feeling his chakra; his eyes widened once more when he discovered how much chakra he actually had.

After resting and eating, his chakra reserves should have been already at thirty percent minimum.

But as he raised his shaking hand closer to his face, he noticed, his chakra wasn't even one percent of total reserves.

Something was terribly wrong, what had happened to his chakra? He tried activating his Sharingan and surprised marred itself on his face when he couldn't turn it on.

But even with less than one percent of his chakra, he should've been able to activate his Sharingan, it was the same amount he had when he and Naruto had fought in the valley of the end the first time.

Even if it wasn't a speck of what his total reserves where, they were enough to bring his mythical red eyes to life.

His hand continued shaking and he started questioning what had happened in that explosion. And now the markings of the six paths were engraved on his back.

He took a deep breath and calmed down, there was no use in panicking; turning his gaze ahead he noticed the worried look his friend was giving him, and the expectant look of their guide.

The raven started walking forward and took a step beside the blond. Soon they started walking again at a normal pace.

"Something Happened after I transported us here with Kamui, we need to figure out what, or at least how to revert its effects" the dark eyed boy whispered to the blond at his side

Naruto nodded affirmatively "yeah, I was marked with a seal too, or more like the seal that was holding Kurama and the other tailed beasts inside me has changed, I can't borrow any of their power, and it seems they are more trapped than before" he said with the same volume as his friend.

Obsidian eyes took a quick glance at the carrier's belly, and immediately noticed the difference; it seems they were more or less in the same predicament.

"The amount of chakra I have is about the same as when we fought the first time, I think the seal of the six paths is suppressing my chakra, and I can't even activate my sharingan" said Sasuke truthfully, they needed all the information to pile up and look for solutions to this problem of theirs.

"That must be why our wounds haven't healed yet" said the Uzumaki, surprised that they were so crippled.

"Yeah, probably" said the Uchiha putting his hands in his pockets, he had to come up with something to remove that seal.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Naruto to his best friend

"For now, I guess it's better to play along with these monsters, I'll be looking into other ways to go back to the shinobi nations, a portal or something of the sort from knowledge around here, we should have more chance of getting rid of these seals In konoha" said the raven with a bored tone, somewhat contrasting with his inner emotions. He was nervous; those markings were making him feel very anxious.

"You're right, I guess I'll be training, maybe I might be able to break the seal on my own, we don't lose anything by trying right?" said the blue eyed boy, receiving a nod from his partner. "You should do the same, maybe you'll learn something new" he continued putting his hands behind his head.

"You don't have to tell me that, loser" said the raven a little more relaxed.

Naruto smiled contently; at least some things hadn't changed "Fine bastard if you don't want my advice that is your damn business for being so stupid" he said turning his face from him in mock anger.

The raven couldn't help but smirk at the loud mouthed blond "Tch, look who's talking, dumbass"

They continued their way and reached the infirmary in little time.

After that they were bandaged by the nurse, who was somewhat terrified that these kids were even conscious, with such severe wounds on their bodies.

With bandages all over their bodies they put their uniform and quickly got out of the infirmary.

Naruto was wearing his green jacket unbuttoned, and his tie loose around his neck, with the first two buttons of his shirt undone.

Sasuke on the other hand had opted for transporting his Jacket to a pocket dimension sealing it in the blank piece of paper he had gotten in the headmaster's office. And like the blond had his tie loose around his neck and the first three buttons of his shit undone, with a black undershirt covering his bandages.

They didn't like their uniforms very much but it was manageable, the only thing was that they were not suited for fighting.

Their guide suddenly stopped at a wooden door.

Noises could be heard from inside and Shiki signaled them to enter.

They did so without giving it much thought; the room suddenly silent taking in their presence.

A woman who weirdly resembled a cat, and fairly attractive approached them.

"Hi I'm Ms. Nekonome, I'm the homeroom teacher, Are you new students of my class?" she asked smiling at them, she quickly noticed the radiance that seemed to come from the blue-eyed boy, it was a very good feeling in her opinion

Naruto turned to her and gave her a big smile "Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you everyone" he said turning to the rest of the class.

Suddenly the girl's started squealing with heart shaped eyes, the boys in the background groaning aloud.

Naruto turned to his friend with a questioning look, receiving only a shrug in response,

"And what about you young man?" said the teacher turning to the Dark haired boy, she noticed how handsome he was, ridiculously so, how lucky of her to receive such kind of students this year, she smiled kindly at them.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" he said his voice deep and cool, that made the girls squeal like before.

The teacher gestured for them to take a seat in the back next to the window.

They made their way there avoiding the adoring looks of the female population, hateful glares in the background not making them even flinch.

As Ms. Nekomone resumed her class, a knock on the door was heard. "Please come in" she said to the person outside the classroom.

The wooden doors opened and in came a girl with pink hair and green eyes, with a rosary hanging from her neck "I'm sorry I'm late, I didn't know my way around" she said bowing to the teacher, who brushed it off and asked her for her name.

"I'm Moka Akashiya, it's nice to meet everyone" she said smiling sweetly at the class.

Suddenly the males started complementing her, making her a little confused.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the girl; her resemblance to Sakura catching him off guard, though it was only her pink hair and green eyes, her face was more refined and aristocratic.

Suddenly catching a familiar face, she noticed the dark haired male seating in the back looking at the window, she couldn't help but rush and tackle him with a hug "Sasuke, it's you, I'm so glad we are in the same class" she said excitedly

Sasuke groaned in pain the girl was stronger than she looked, and his body was completely damaged, he caught her shoulders and tried to pry her away "Hey, let go, I'm glad too but you can let go now" he said eyebrow twitching in annoyance, despite the fact that she only said she wanted to be his friend, she was awfully clingy.

Naruto had his eyes bulging out of his head _"So fast, we haven't been a day here and the bastard already has a girlfriend" _he regained his composure and smirked slyly, he could use this information to tease the bastard and getting back for the thing in the headmaster's office, yes he definitely was going to have fun with this.

As the blond kept scheming his evil idiotic plans, the entire class had their Jaw-slackened in surprise. How dare that guy who just came in steal such a beautiful girl without even trying?

Moka was feeling extremely happy, she had wanted to see him since the moment they parted, after all he was her first friend, and seeing him in her class was just too much for her, maybe this year was actually going to be a good one, she thought smiling.

They had yet to even start the day and it was already turning interesting; who knew what other surprises awaited the crow and the fox, though whatever this world decided to throw at them, they would face everything head on with feathers and tails.

**A/N: greetings readers, I'd like to thank you all for giving a chance to this story. I am currently writing other works for Naruto crossovers, but I somehow got writer's block, and since I had this Idea, I decided that it would be useful to write it down, and hopefully regain my senses. **

**I think I might have made this chapter a little too long, what do you guys think? Would it be easier to post a higher number of chapters by shortening them? Or chapters of this length are better? I'd like your opinions on this matter if it makes it harder to read. Thanks again and enjoy your readings.**


End file.
